Abismo
by Jharolay Rosie
Summary: El otro héroe solo podía ver el mundo en blanco y negro hasta que conoció a la soñadora. Cuando ella vio la verdad a través de sus ojos, solo quiso salvarlo, solo eso.


Capítulo 1: Escala musical

_Manipulaste el destino de tal manera que terminaste creyendo tú mismo que éramos almas gemelas_

_Cuando el amor más puro esta hecho de ilusiones que cubren una gran mentira_

_Cuando la historia de amor más grande de Teselia es contraria a las leyes del destino_

**-o-**

Esa mirada tan vacía, ya la he visto antes... creo. A lo mejor solo es un disparate, fue el presentimiento más extraño y abrumador.

Yo lo sabía, esta vez enserio metí la pata, al hablar con este extraño chico, que parece odiarme solo por hacer un comentario sarcástico, de todas formas retrocedo por instinto. Pero volvamos al inicio, para analizar qué demonios hice para ganar una mala cara y posible rival...

Era el gran día, hoy por fin sería una entrenadora, no iba a ver límites esta vez. No estoy siendo soñadora, sé que todos salen de casa con este objetivo en mente, terminan la academia pokemon para recibir un pokemon inicial y la licencia. ¡Por si fuera poco nadie ha vencido al campeón desde… nunca! Muchos no llegaran a vencer la liga o tener todas las medallas. No estaba segura de que tal lejos llegaría, de hecho si no fuera porque por alguna extraña razón, fui elegida para tener una pokedex junto a mis dos mejores amigos, probablemente estaría aun preguntándose si valía la pena intentarlo.

Estaba acostada en mi cama, observando la tentadora caja de regalo, sin música, ni mensajes, ni redes sociales, porque además perdí mi celular hace unas semanas. Tal vez no sea la mejor idea pensar en esto ahora, el nerviosismo me consumía, junto con no haber pegado el ojo anoche. Y lo dice alguien que le encanta dormir. Con este pensamiento en mente, me acerque en el espejo esperando no lucir mal. Y deje escapar un suspiro tranquilizador, como efecto de la base que me había colocado mi rostro lucia fresco y no cansado como en realidad estaba. Mi blusa blanca, el chaleco negro y shorts lucían bien, no parecía que había dormido con eso. Me veía bien como siempre. Estaba por cepillar mi cabello cuando el ruido de la puerta me anuncio que alguien llegaba por fin.

―¿White? ―Escuche su voz al otro lado de la puerta.

―Pasa ―Senti sus pasos mientras tomaba el cepillo y empezaba a peinarme, no quería que me viera toda nerviosa, así que me concentre en domar mis rizos, lo ate en una cola alta y deje unos mechones sueltos. Al girar para preguntarle si ya había desayunado, me di cuenta que me estaba mirando fijamente y agache la mirada esperando que mis mejillas no me traicionen.

―Bel aun no llega ―Comenta con falsa molestia.

―No ―Murmure divertida.

Ruedo los ojos por su evasivo comentario. Como si no quisiera verme a solas, como no. Pero cuando se acercó a la cama, me congelo al recordar mi bolso de viaje... con todas las cosas dispersas en las sabanas sin tender.

―White ¿Puedes ordenar tus cosas?

―Puedo ―Sonrió pícaramente.

Casi rio cuando lo escucho suspirar, al ver los pocos esfuerzos por obedecerlo. Si, bueno, soy un desastre, lo más cerca de ordenar que estaba era limitarme a meter todo como sea, como siempre, todo era un lio. Trato de apretar las cosas dentro... y allí va, de nuevo me está mirando, pero esta vez no veo fastidio. No sabía que expresión era esa, hasta que una sutil sonrisa apareció.

―¿Qué?

―Eres muy linda.

No pude evitar mirarlo desconcertada, Cheren haciendo un cumplido era muy extraño.

―¿De verdad te gusto?

Quería escucharlo de nuevo, lo sé, parezco de esas novias inseguras. Cheren arqueo las cejas, seguramente pensando mira lo caprichosa que te comportas.

―Me gustas, White ―Obedeció con una mirada agradable― Casi desde...

―¿Desde el primer día? ―Por supuesto, era una broma.

Rio cuando su mirada agradable se pone toda desconcertada y confusa.

―Tarde un poco más en darme cuenta... pero admito que si fue desde muy niños…

Su voz es suave y sincera. Y yo aquí sin poder decir nada cursi, sigo intentando cerrar el bolso con todas las cosas apretadas. Veo de reojo que se acerca a mí, explora mi rostro con la mirada. De repente, me puse tensa y agacho la mirada al sentir su palma acariciando su mejilla.

―¿Todo bien? ―Me sigue el juego.

―Sí, todo bien ―Murmuro dejando ir las inseguridades, cierro mis ojos y sintió la ligera presión de sus labios. Eran suaves, cortos, se tomaba su tiempo para inquietarme, hacerme responder sin prisas. Esto había empezado hace poco y se sentía bien saber que es mi mejor amigo, por lo que no hay nada que temer. Pero me sobresalte de repente, rompiendo el beso porque si no tendría que dar explicaciones a mi madre.

―Creo que deberías llamar a Bel... ―Estaba segura que él iba a decir algo pero callo― Por cierto... como crees que reaccione Bel cuando se entere que...

―¿Que estamos saliendo? ―Me ayudo a terminar.

―Si ―Respondí todavía ansiosa.

―Es Bel, va a estar como loca ―Respondió, ajustándose las gafas, gesto que hacia cuando quería decir algo delicado― ¿Podemos no decirle a nadie por un tiempo más?

―Solo tengo algo de miedo ―No mentía, siempre le conté a mis padre todo y pienso, que salga con Cheren, es algo que ellos piensan que deben saber. Tengo el presentimiento que podría ser por mi papa, Cheren siempre se pone tenso cuando lo ve.

―Todo va a estar bien ―Murmuro― Confía en mí.

―¡Whiteee! ¡Llegue, ábreme! ―Grito una voz femenina, desde el otro lado de la puerta, sobresaltándonos.

―¿Cheren cerró la puerta? ―Pensé extrañada mientras me apresuraba en abrir. Tan precavido como siempre.

―Perdón llego tarde... otra vez ―Se disculpó mi amiga rubia mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban― Lo que pasa es que mi madre me dijo que no había empacado todo lo que necesito... y luego mi blusa se mojó de leche y tuve que cambiarme y...

―Bel, lo sé ―Dijo Cheren, no quería escucharla decir excusas― Pero podrías al menos intentarlo, hoy seremos entrenadores.

―Vale... Cheren, White, pido perdón ―Bromeo con una sonrisa juguetona haciendo una reverencia, antes de tomar mis manos emocionada.

―¿Dónde están?

―Ahí ―Señalo divertida mirando el regalo.

―Genial ―Dijo emocionada― ¡White, has los honores!

La miro incrédula― ¿Puedo?

Sonrió cuando ambos asintieron, así que me acerco a la caja con emoción, mi estómago se retorcía de nervios, lo jale con cuidado, como si esa caja se conservaría de recuerdo para cuando seamos viejos, al terminar de retirar el moño, encontré un envoltorio de papel de seda blanco. Sin darle importancia, lo aparte revelando tres pokeballs contenidas en una especie de plataforma de plástico.

―¿Deberíamos tomar una al azar? ―Inquirí.

―Tal vez deberíamos dejarlos salir y elegir el que más nos guste ―Comento Cheren.

―Bien, voy a retirar la caja de regalo ―Les avise, pensé que sería mejor ponerlas en la mesa, como en los videojuegos. Pero al tocar una, presione el botón por accidente provocando que un destello de luz apareciera frente a mí, una pequeña serpiente verde se materializo en la mesa, mirándome fijamente. Me quede estupefacta e involuntariamente acerque mi rostro, el pequeño pokemon continúo mirándome y luego acerco su nariz a mi cabello, sus ojos rojos analizaron la habitación y localizo a Bel que lo miraba boquiabierta, luego a Cheren, quien lo miraba impresionado, entonces volvió a mirarme.

―¡Es el snivy! ―Rio Bel― Creo que le gustas.

―O el olor de tu cabello―Complemento Cheren.

Sonreí al ver que el pokemon tenía su atención puesta en mí, antes de saltar de la mesa y colocarse a mi lado, cruzando los brazos. Entonces lo entendí, me agache para hacer contacto visual con el pequeño pokemon.

―¿Me elegiste? ―Pregunte casi divertida.

Escuche que son los más difíciles de entrenar, además de muy orgullosos. Pero de algún modo, creo que si toque la pokeball, es porque así es como debía ser.

Se escuchó un suave gruñido que interprete como un sí. No pudo evitar sonreír, con cuidado acaricio su cabeza antes de virar hacia mis amigos.

―Chicos... ¿Puedo quedarme con el snivy?

Ambos se miraron antes de volver su vista hacia mí.

―Sí, supongo que si ―Cheren se encogió de hombros.

―Claro ―Estuvo de acuerdo Bel con una ligera sonrisa― Que clase de mejores amigos seriamos si rompiéramos esta amistad a primera vista.

Todavía tenía esa pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mientras tomo el par de pokeballs restantes de la caja y luego le tendió una a Cheren, colocándose frente a él.

―¿Listo, Cherie?

―¿Bel, estas eligiendo mi pokemon? ―Pregunto desconcertado.

―Nop, será a la suerte ―Bel le guiño el ojo con una juguetona sonrisa― No sabemos cuál es el pokemon.

―Uno, dos... tres.

Sentí mi corazón detenerse de emoción al observar como ambos presionaron los respectivos botones al mismo tiempo, revelando que Bel se quedó con oshawott y Cheren con tepig. Este momento lo recordaríamos por siempre.

―Bien... ―Suspiro Cheren con alivio― La verdad es que quería a tepig desde el inicio…

Le interrumpí al carraspear.

―Me pregunto porque ―Agregue con una pícara sonrisa.

Al escuchar esto, Cheren se acercó a mí con intensión de responderme con sarcasmo seguro, pero antes de que diga algo le voltee la cara, mirando a mi nuevo amigo.

―¿Que te parecen nuestros rivales, Yuu? ―Pregunte con mofa.

El pokemon verde observo al resto con una mirada tranquila, oshawott miraba sigilosamente a los demás, mientras que tepig olfateaba el lugar con curiosidad, se acercó a Yuu y lo olio, provocando que este le pegara con su cola antes de alejarse con disgusto. El pequeño cerdo tuvo una expresión de enojo antes de correr hacia él, con la intención de golpearlo, pero la serpiente huyo antes de subirse a la cama e impulsarse con fuerza, provocando que ambos pokemon empezaran a dar vueltas en el piso, sin intención de dejar de atacarse. Se parece a las peleas en la tele, como los grandes entrenadores tienen fuego en sus ojos mientras dar órdenes y los pokemon están sincronizados. Un día Yuu... iba a evolucionar a serperior, iba a crecer y sería el más poderoso de todos, íbamos a enfrentar a la liga. ¡No hay pierde!

―Hey, ya basta ―Una voz lejana me molesta, pero no le hago caso, demasiado emocionada con el futuro. Despierto de mi ensueño cuando escucho vidrio romperse. ¿Espera que? ¡Mi espejo, maldita sea!

Corro hacia allí sintiendo que mi sangre abandono mi cara. No era el espejo lo que estaba en el suelo, eran algunos frascos de perfume vacío que usaba como decoración y mi tele...

Me agache rápidamente esquivando un tepig volador, que uso a Bel como resorte, sin cuidado volvió a luchar contra mi burlón snivy. Oshawott, al ver a su entrenadora sobándose la cabeza con una expresión de dolor exagerada, corrió hacia ellos, lanzando la concha en la cara del tepig. Era divertido, tener pokemon...

Esperen... desperté de nuevo, al ver que los tres demonios estaban prácticamente destrozando mi habitación. Varios minutos después, Bel seguía abrazando a su pokemon como si de un peluche se tratara y yo me cercioraba de que la tele funcionaba. No lo hacía.

Estoy segura que Cheren estaba tratando de pensar en cómo decirle a mi madre de esto. Pero en vez de eso acerco a la caja de regalo vacía y se ajustó las gafas, al encontrar una nota pegada en la tapa de la caja.

―¿Qué dice? ―Pregunto Bel curiosa, pero como el mundo debía seguir girando, le arrebato la nota leyéndola en voz alta.

En este regalo, van a encontrar tres pokeballs, elegí los pokemon según mi criterio. El oshawoot es para White, tepig para Bel y el snivy para Cheren.

Reúnanse conmigo a medio día. Profesora Encina

El silencio reino la habitación.

―Excelente, tenemos dos excusas que inventar ―Dije tomando a Yuu en brazos.

**-o-**

Vamos, ya había pasado como un minuto, y ella solo se quedó allí, boquiabierta. Espero no haberme visto tan extraña cuando me di cuenta lo del televisor.

―¿Que ustedes qué? ―Exclamo por fin la profesora Encina sin creerlo.

Maldije por lo bajo cuando sentí un codazo en mi estómago, mire de reojo que Bel tenía una mirada avergonzada en su rostro y Cheren apenada ¿Quién me había dado el codazo? Probablemente Cheren porque debe pensar que no me veo lo suficientemente arrepentida.

―Lo que sucede es que quise colocar las pokeball fuera de mi caja, abrí una de las pokeball por accidente y salió Yuu ―Explique esperando que mi ligera sonrisa arrepentida tenga efecto en ella, vamos, no era nada grave―Me pareció tan lindo que les pregunte que si lo podía elegir yo.

―En realidad, Yuu eligió a White ―Dijo Cheren― Él se colocó a su lado.

―¿Enserio? ―Pregunto asombrada.

―Pues si ―Confirmo Bel.

―No vimos la nota, pero si usted quiere… ―Agache la mirada viendo con pena a Yuu, vamos, diga que no de una vez.

―Supongo que no importa, en realidad ―Dijo encogiéndose de hombros― Solo se muy cuidadosa ¿Vale?

―Sí, seremos los mejores amigos ―Le asegure antes de mirar a Yuu con una sonrisa― Nos cuidaremos el uno al otro ¿Verdad, Yuu?

La pequeña serpiente me devolvió la mirada antes de acercarse más a mí.

―Ahora que arreglamos esto, permítanme presentarme ―Dijo la profesora Encina― Me llamo…

―Profesora Encina, lo sabemos ―Dijo Cheren, como si recibiera puntos extra por saber la respuesta. Ruedo los ojos con una sonrisa con pena, al parecer alguien más aparte de mí, metió la pata hoy.

Una sonrisa ensayada se dibujó en su rostro. Genial, estoy segura que no fue su mejor movimiento hacia la profesora a la que tanto admira, pero sé que está nervioso.

―Supongo que no tiene caso porque somos vecinos ―Dijo dándole una mirada tranquilizadora a Cheren― Entonces al punto, los elegí para que completen la pokedex.

Bel, porque confió mucho en ti, ya que me ayudas mucho con los pokemon los fines de semana y pareces relacionarte rápido con ellos ―Dijo ella, luego se acercó a mí, trate de mirarla sin nervios, pero no se pudo ―White, porque eres muy esforzada y eso es importante para el viaje y Cheren, porque es el más brillante de la academia pokemon de pueblo Terracota, ahora, como Cheren es el mas sabelotodo me imagino que les hara el favor a las señoritas de enseñarles a atrapar pokemon ¿Verdad? –Termino mirando a Cheren enarcando ambas cejas. Que desastre, parece gato encerrado. Y a mi por supuesto, me ha dicho numero dos.

―Por supuesto, yo les enseño ―Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

―Eso sería todo ―Termino la profesora Encina entregándonos a cada uno una pokedex. Tardamos un poco en darnos cuenta que ella y sus ayudantes ya estaban avanzando con su investigación y estábamos sobrando. Pero creo que fui la única que lo noto, porque Cheren encendía su pokedex y Bel seguía abrazando a su pokemon nutria.

―No puedo creerlo, somos entrenadores pokemon ―Dijo Bel emocionada.

―Vamos, maestro Cheren ―Le di una sonrisa pícara― Enséñame a capturar pokemon.

Al instante desvió la mirada, ah cierto, no debo coquetearle delante de nadie aun, a no ser que quiera que me responda con sarcasmo. ¿Cuál era el problema? Bel ni siquiera pareció notarlo, le di la espalda para abrir la puerta. Pero grite de emoción al ver a mi papa sonriéndome fuera, sus brazos me rodearon y levante ligeramente el pie, una manía cursi mía. Cuando nos separamos aun sentí que esto era un sueño.

―Papa, enserio viniste.

―Por supuesto, no me perdería tu primer día como entrenadora

―Y tiene trabajo que hacer con la profesora Encina ―Me percate que mama también estaba aquí, un momento, ¿Dónde había estado escondido?

―¿Enserio?

―Si, vine a ver un contrato, pero me asegure que sea en este día tan especial para ti ―Menciono mi padre, probablemente crea que me molesta―Te traje un regalo

―No debiste ―Le reproche― Estoy feliz de que estés aquí.

De repente, todo se puso oscuro, tarde un par de segundos en quitar la gorra de mi cabeza, es simple, blanca y rosa, con una Poké Ball en la frente. Negué con la cabeza y sonreí, sabe que me gusta el rosa.

―Gracias, es linda.

Esta vez me la pongo yo, dejando que mi esponjosa coleta pase a través de la gorra. Mi madre me sonríe, seguro recordando su viaje porque nos parecemos mucho, físicamente hablando.

―Bien ―Dijo Bel impaciente― Yo creo que volveré a casa un momento.

Antes de que pueda decirle algo, ella ya había corrido en dirección a su casa y le dirijo una confusa mirada a Cheren, que ya se había puesto tenso.

―Y.. yo, las espero en la entrada, para que tengan un momento familiar, un gusto, señor Tompson ―Genial, ahora iba a escapar.

―Que formalidades, Cheren ―Dijo mi papa con una sonrisa sádica, por supuesto, no perdería la oportunidad de molestarlo― Solo dime Nick , oh, y cuida a white… o te demando.

Le dirijo una mirada de mala muerte a mi padre.

―Si... está bien ―Dijo Cheren, con el tono educado de siempre, antes de caminar hacia la salida del pueblo pero pude sentir su nerviosismo.

―Porque siempre tienes que ponerlo nervioso ―Le reclame poniendo mis manos en la cintura.

―Es divertido ver el miedo en sus ojos.

―Papa, Cheren también se preocupa por agradarte.

―Si me agrada ¿Quién dice que no?

―Tu ―Dije rodando los ojos, pero entonces pone su mano en mi hombro y me sonríe.

―Sabes White, aunque no esté del todo seguro que sea buena idea que viajes sola, tienes la edad suficiente para viajar por el mundo si quieres, eres capaz de cosas increíbles, hoy vas a empezar a vivir, así que diviértete en tu viaje y cumple tus sueños.

No pude evitar sonreír como una tonta, no sabía que mi padre era capaz de decirme estas cosas, siendo una persona que prefiere la seguridad de la ciudad y no ser un viajero soñador.

―Viniendo de ti, me alegra escucharlo.

―Tú vas a lograrlo, mi niña ―Dice mi madre, entonces la abrazo.

Nos pusimos al día rápidamente, solo era un proyecto con la profesora Encina. No entiendo que proyectos podría tener un abogado de la compañía Batalla con la profesora Encina, pero no me importa lo suficiente en este momento para preguntar. Prefiero que me cuente sobre mi linda Hazel, que en este momento debe estar tomando una siesta en su departamento, hablamos de muchas cosas pero desde aquí puedo ver a Bel, desde la ventana de su habitación elevando los brazos como loca, creo que me estaba llamando.

―¿Sucede algo? ―Me pregunta mi madre con intención de virar.

―No, nada ―Sonreí esperando lucir creíble― Solo que mejor voy a ver a Bel, para apurarla.

―Bien ―Se encogió de hombros.

―Oh, Nick, entrégale los regalos ―Musito mi madre.

―¿Mas regalos?

―Es verdad ―Dijo mi padre, busco entre su maletín una pequeña caja plana y saco tres objetos. No pude evitar sonreír, ya no iba a tener que esperar hasta navidad para recibir otro celular.

―No me digas que son los que salieron en la tele el otro día ―Inquirí, viendo a mi madre que lo confirmo asintiendo.

―Pues sí, esto es lo mejor para viajeros, además viene con un mapa cada uno.

―Gracias a los dos, serán muy útiles para nuestro viaje.

―Que generosa, mi hija ―Dijo Nick― ¿Quién te enseño a ser así?

―Mi mama.

―Gracias ―Respondió alagada.

―Es broma, los dos me enseñaron cada uno a su modo.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ambos se ven y sonríen divertidos, sin duda lo recordaría por siempre, hasta que recordé algo...

**-o-**

Tal como pienso que ella quería, llegue a casa de mi mejor amiga, dispuesta a entrar y decirle a su padre que Bel debía venir… solo un par de segundos más antes de entrar, vamos, Bel debe estar llorando en este momento de impotencia, probablemente su padre le metió alguna excusa o de plano cambio de opinión en el ultimo minuto.

Y por segunda vez en este día todo se puso oscuro, cuando retire lo que me cubrió me di cuenta que solo era su bufanda roja. Entonces me percate que Bel me estaba haciendo señas desde su ventana.

Vi que se retiró de la ventana por un momento, antes de tirar su bolso que cayó en los arbustos. Entonces entendí lo que planeaba, pero muy poco pude hacer, porque ella ya se encontraba intentando llegar a la rama del árbol. Yuu estaba todo el tiempo detrás de mí, no parece importarle demasiado esta escena. Pero no podría decir lo mismo del herdier del padre de Bel, que estaba gruñendo. Me acerque a acariciarle la cabeza, pero entonces empezó a gruñirme, no supe en que momento exactamente apareció timburr a mi lado dispuesto a darme una mano, pero a su manera, pero si se desata una algarabía en este momento sus padres se darán cuenta y esto no le conviene a Bel.

―No pasa nada, amigo ―Le digo con una mirada tranquilizadora a timburr, el atina a devolverme la mirada y alejarse un poco. Me acerco al pokemon perro, cuando éramos niñas jugaba con nosotras mucho, pero cuando evoluciono se volvió más serio.

―Vamos Herdy ―Susurro con pena― Bel merece tener la oportunidad de viajar con nosotros. El me sigue gruñendo por un momento, pero se aleja de mi antes de entrar a la casa... probablemente solo nos está dando tiempo.

―¿Bel? ¿Estás loca? ―Le susurro por fin, ella detesta trepar árboles y con esos zapatos lo veo difícil. No se cómo ayudarla, pero cuando resbala, me acerco para intentar amortiguar su caída, pero entonces un chorro de agua aparece debajo de ella, evitando una fea caída pero haciendo lodo por todas partes, por lo que ambas terminamos sucias y mojadas.

Aun así, me preocupo más que demonios planeaba en este momento.

―Mi papa no me dejo ir, así que me escapo por la ventana ―Me explico por lo bajo.

―A tu papa le va a dar un ataque cuando se entere.

No iba a poder hacerle cambiar de opinión, lo supe por su mirada tan determinada, no me parece buena idea, pero... al diablo, Bel tiene que venir con nosotros.

―White, ya… no me mires así...

―Solo.. Me parece que es la peor idea que escuche alguna vez ―Sonreí cuando hizo un puchero― Pero eres mi amiga, siempre voy a ayudarte.

―No le digamos a Cheren aun ―Pidió juntando sus manos― ¿Si? Su cabeza explotara al no saber si ayudarme o no, no quiero preocuparlo.

―Creo que es lo mejor... ―Estuve de acuerdo― Pero tiene que ser por poco tiempo.

―Lo prometo, poco tiempo.

―Tenemos que irnos de este lado, así evitamos que nos miren y nos hagan preguntas.

Aún era de día, pero el clima no estaba a nuestro favor y aun estábamos sucias. Afortunadamente parecía que Cheren estaba tan emocionado por este día que ni nos preguntó por nuestras pintas. Nos enseñó lo básico capturando un patrat, fue rápido y robótico, su tepig obedeció y el lanzo la pokeball con puntería.

¿Acaso hay algo que no haga bien este chico?

Sí, no puede evitar convertir todo en una competencia. El deseaba esto tanto como yo, solo que lo mío era solo un "Sueño" Solo eso que fantaseaba mientras estábamos en clases, mientras que el había planeado cuidadosamente todos los pasos que debía hacer para llegar a su "Meta"

En este momento enserio necesitaba que Cheren me diera un consejo, pero no creo soportar que se dé cuenta de mi problema.

Tan fácil que se vio capturar un pokemon y yo simplemente no podía. No lo podía creer, mi pokemon inicial no me escuchaba, espantaba a todos los pokemon.

Y tal vez no lo haya notado de no ser porque Bel quiso hacer una competencia. Por supuesto, intente hacerlo entrar en razón, pero Cheren me busco y en vez de contarle el problema solo felicite a Yuu. ¿Debe ser orgullo de entrenador? No lo supe en ese momento, no pareció importarles a mis amigos tampoco, todos estaban más enfocados en sus pokemon.

Si… timburr me había estado siguiendo, nos conocimos hace dos semanas en circunstancias que me hicieron quedar como una completa cobarde, por lo que no creo que desee que yo sea su entrenadora, además que comprobé que este amigo tiene mucha experiencia, por lo que no creo que piense que soy digna, por supuesto, nunca iba a saber porque me sigue, pero no se lo voy a preguntar. Primero porque sería pésimo que se ofenda y se vaya, después de lo que hizo por mí. Y segundo, porque es muy extraño, me refiero a que apenas se mueve y atina a asentir solo cuando tiene hambre. Por lo que preguntarle, "Hey, timburr, quieres ser parte de mi equipo" No estaba entre mis opciones, algo cobarde de mi parte, pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora.

En el centro pokemon, deje que la enfermera se encargue de Yuu y timburr mientras yo acomodaba algunas cosas, porque ahora iba a tener que lavar mi ropa, hacer durar el dinero. Y creo que de eso trata este viaje, de que los niños sean independientes. Por suerte, no tuve que explicarle nada a la enfermera porque ya sabía el chisme.

Bel hablaba con su prima, probablemente sospeche que no obtuvo el permiso de su padre, probablemente quiera usar esto para beneficiarse de alguna manera. Era ese tipo de chica que si quería algo solo debía sonreír, como cuando le pidió a Cheren que le enseñe matemáticas, y por la presión acepto. Y bueno, escape, porque no tenía ganas de caer en sus juegos, Bel podía controlar esto sola, siempre pudo manejarla. Así que cuando me dieron la pokeball de Yuu y a timburr, salí a paso rápido del centro pokemon, notando que las personas estaban inquietas, muchas de ellas corrían a la plaza. Los seguí, porque perderme entre la multitud de gente era una buena excusa para no sentir que deje a mi amiga.

Banderas extrañas fueron colocadas frente a ellos, con una P que de alguna forma me hizo subir la guardia, gente con trajes extraños e iguales aparecieron formando una fila.

―White, por aquí ―Siento su mano tocando la mía y dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

―¿Que está sucediendo?

No pudo responderme, porque se hizo el silencio cuando un hombre de aspecto escalofriante apareció frente a los extraños uniformados, lo más llamativo era el visor en su ojo que lo hacía lucir atemorizante, el extraño peinado pero el traje que parecía inspirado en la edad medieval con símbolos que parecían tener la función de intimidar.

Esto no se trataba de una obra de teatro ¿O sí? Porque si el objetivo era crear miedo lo estaba logrando. Al menos en mí.

―Me llamo Ghechis ―Hablo por fin, con voz firme― Del equipo plasma, hoy me gustaría hablarles a todos ustedes sobre la liberación de los pokemon.

―¿He?

―¿Que?

La gente no tardo en murmurar.

―Nosotros los humanos vivimos junto a los pokemon. Somos compañeros y como tales nos necesitamos los unos a los otros. Seguro que esto es lo que opinan mucho de ustedes ¿Me equivoco?

Sin embargo ¿es esto verdad? Nosotros los humanos hemos estado cegados pensando que era cierto... nunca se les ha pasado por la cabeza ―Él se dirigió hacia el medio y sentí la mano de Cheren rozando la mía, sabía que esto me estaba poniendo la piel de gallina― Los entrenadores hacen lo que quieren con sus pobres pokemon dándoles órdenes y sirviéndose de ellos. Pero, por muy compañeros que sean, seguro se sientes utilizados. Nadie lo podría negar ¿no creen?

Por favor, no ve que todos están en desacuerdo con lo que dice, las miradas de todos parecen querer empezar una pelea, pero nadie se atreve ¿Porque? Oh, claro.

―Permítanme que prosiga, los pokemon al ser criaturas distintas a los humanos, poseen una naturaleza que no comprendemos bien. Todavía tenemos mucho que aprender sobre estas criaturas.. Entonces ¿Qué es lo que deberíamos hacer?

―¿Liberarlos? ―Exclamo una voz masculina.

―¡Eso es! ¡Deberíamos liberarlos, solo entonces, humanos y pokemon podrán vivir en iguales condiciones, ahora, damas y caballeros, piensen en que es que podríamos hacer para que los pokemon vivan realmente en igualdad.

Y con esto permítanme que acabe, ha sido un placer poder dirigirme a ustedes hoy, muchas gracias.

Los clones de esta extraña organización retiraron sus banderas, se formaron alrededor del líder escalofriante y se alejaron. Cuando se fueron, todos empezaron a expresarse por fin. Algunos reaccionaron con burla, mientras que otros lamentablemente fueron víctimas de la duda. Por suerte, nadie se atrevió a hacerlo, pero por supuesto, como iban a ser capaces de romper una amistad por culpa de un extraño.

Aunque debo admitir que tenía algún tipo de don para hablar en público, a su manera escalofriante. Sus gestos y ademanes teatrales podían convencerte de escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Pero vestirse tan extraño, vamos, no puedo tomarlo como alguien que quiere hacer el bien. Tiene la pinta de un villano.

La gente empezó a dispersarse, esto me hizo sentir más tranquila. Quedamos Cheren y yo en medio de la plaza, al agachar la mirada note que timburr me miraba fijamente, le sonreí. En ese momento sentí que la pokeball de Yuu empezó a temblar, por lo que la presione y salió, parece que alguien quiere atención. Espero poder manejar esto, así que le ofrezco una ligera sonrisa y lo abrazo, rogando porque no sea del tipo no me toques, por suerte parece que no. Al observar la mirada de Yuu y Cheren que se encontraba frente a mí, casi se me escapa una risa burlona.

―Creo que entiendo porque la profesora Encina quiso darte a Yuu, se parecen e algo.

Mi pequeña serpiente tenía una expresión disgustada antes de voltearle la cara.

―Parece que no está de acuerdo contigo ―No esta divertido como yo.

―Bien, Yuu no quise ofenderte.

La mirada de Cheren se tensó, no fue por mis burlas, su atención estaba detrás de mí. Gire para ver a mis espaldas esperando encontrarme con alguna metiche persona, dispuesta a decir que no me estaba burlando enserio, que así nos jugábamos, pero no pude pronunciar una sola palabra cuando me encontré con su mirada y sentí que mi corazón se detuvo por un momento. No pude apartar la mirada de la suya por esa sensación abrumadora cerca, era casi como alivio, como cuando encuentras algo que creías perdido, que era importante.

Sus ojos eran verdes, de alguna manera le daba la sensación de inocencia pero también... no sé, no pude hablar y el entreabrió un poco sus labios pero tampoco dijo nada.

Yuu hizo un gruñido y el viro a verlo, yo no pude.

―Tu pokemon dijo…

―¿Mi pokemon que? ―Murmure.

―¿Podrías bajar la velocidad? No te entendemos ―Me salvo Cheren, tan preciso como siempre― ¿Dijiste que los pokemon hablan?

―Por supuesto que hablan ―Expreso como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, su expresión se volvió sombría― Oh es una pena, no pueden escuchar sus voces.

Me miraba a mí, casi como si estuviera decepcionado. Alguien que puede comunicarse con los pokemon, eso era imposible ¿O no?

―Me llamo N.

Y así, simplemente se presentó y por su expresión, esperaba ser correspondido, pero sentía sus ojos verdes fijos en mí, como si esperara que yo hable, pero no pude decir nada. Desvié la mirada, encontrándome con la de Cheren, estaba tan confundido como yo.

―Yo soy Cheren y ella es White, estamos viajando con el objetivo de completar la pokedex.

Suspire, vamos, no es momento de querer impresionar a alguien que parece sentirse superior por escuchar las "Voces" de los pokemon. Y no me equivoque, por lo que dijo a continuación.

―Pero para hacer eso van a tener que meter a los pokemon en pokeballs ―Dijo sombríamente― Acaso no les importa cómo se sentirán ¿Es eso lo que quieren?

Ambos nos quedamos callados sin saber que decir. N no se molestó en disimular, no le agradaba nuestra tarea.

Tenía la respuesta a su pregunta, pero el continuo.

―Yo también soy un entrenador pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si los pokemon son felices así, acaso es algo de que enorgullecerse coleccionar pokemon para llenar esa pokedex, que dicen.

Sonreí incomoda, esto gano por no decirle a Cheren que no todos están de acuerdo con lo que piensa.

―El objetivo de la pokedex es que los entrenadores entiendan a los pokemon, ya que nosotros no podemos escuchar sus voces ―Dijo Cheren con voz amable pero firme.

―Entonces te parece bien quitar la libertad a los pokemon solo para obtener información ―Mascullo con una mirada dolida― Acaso no ven que sufren... encerrados.

Sentí que algo se quebró en mi al ver su expresión, por dentro... estaba oscuro. No sé, quise abrazarlo, pero no lo hice, no podía.

―No creo que sea así como piensas ―Dije con voz suave― Pero si sirve de algo, se los libera tan pronto son capturados-

―Si a ti te encerraran de pronto y no pudieras tener la oportunidad de decidir ¿Te gustaría? ―Me pregunto, con sus ojos verdes fijos en mí.

―No pero ellos si pueden decidir, ganen o pierdan la batalla, pueden decidir si entrar en la pokeball o no.

Me sonrió.

―Tal vez tú piensas eso ¿Pero el resto lo hará? ¿Entonces está bien lastimar a cada pokemon que te encuentres para sumarlo a tu colección?

―Entonces que... ¿Cambiamos el mundo? ―Bromee.

Bien, tal vez no era la mejor respuesta que se me ocurrió. Y vaya que soy buena argumentando pero solo quería que bajáramos la intensidad de la conversación.

Pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, lo supe cuando su mirada de repente se oscureció y retrocedí por instinto. Si, dije por instinto, porque es lo que siente una presa cuando va a ser atacada.

De repente, N me agarra de los hombros― ¿Te estas burlando de mí?

Negué con la cabeza cuando me soltó, mi corazón palpitaba demasiado y dolía. Niego con la cabeza, desviando los recuerdos y siento mis ojos húmedos. Esta no era mi intención.

Cheren ya le estaba reclamando, pero no es a él a quien escucha. Lo supe, el si podía entender a los pokemon. Y lo que sea que le estaban diciendo Yuu y timburr en este momento, no era nada bonito. Sobra decir que no hacía falta entenderlos, con sus miradas reprobatorias era suficiente para entender. Puse una mano en el hombro de Cheren para acercarme de nuevo a N.

―No quise decirlo ofensivamente, espero que lo entiendas.

―Yo tampoco hice eso ofensivamente ―Su voz fue seria pero sincera, una expresión agradable aparecía en su rostro… era aterrador y lindo― White ¿Verdad?

Ahora me sentía tonta al asentir tímidamente. Creí que quería empezar de nuevo la conversación o tal vez despedirse, pero se alejó un poco de mí y cerró los ojos, sonrió al tomar una pokeball, nunca había visto una expresión para empezar una pelea, tan... atractiva.

―Déjame escuchar la voz de tus pokemon.

Frente a él, se materializo un pulrroin, Yuu se había colocado frente a mí en posición. Y a pesar de que peleamos contra algunos pokemon salvajes, enfrentarse ante otro entrenador era distinto. La emoción de la batalla era hermosa. Pero de todas formas, gracias a que Yuu estuvo venciendo a tantos pokemon salvajes, ganamos la batalla sin mucho esfuerzo. De todas formas me acerque a darle una poción y le sonreí murmurando lo orgullosa que estaba de él.

―No sabía que los pokemon podían decir eso ―Dijo N con voz queda, como si no creyera esto. Tardo un poco en curar y devolver al pulrroin a su pokeball― Tengo que irme.

Sin despedirse, nos dio la espalda y empezó a caminar. Yo sentía que mi respiración volvía.

―Eso fue muy dramático ―Dijo Cheren

―Viste, nos odia ―Murmure divertida por lo bajo.

―Así parece.

―Y nosotros que no queríamos tener enemigos en el viaje

Ahora que ya no está siento que mi respiración se normaliza, pero aun siento la emoción de las batallas, no sabía que se podía poner tanta pasión en una batalla. Aun así, esperaba no volver a verlo, no parecía alguien muy abierto a escuchar la opinión de los demás, sin duda debía tener cuidado con sus palabras para no cruzar los cables.

Ese chico era como una escala musical, el tono es atractivo pero sube de pronto, hasta que la nota baja y se estrella. Y no estaba exagerando, lo conocí pero lo sentí tan familiar y en pocos minutos como si estuviera a punto de ir a una guerra, fue muy extraño y abrumador, pero lindo también.

.

**Holaa, llevo un año queriendo escribir esto xD**

**Me encanta el ferriswheelshipping, pero hay un cierto cariño por el CheckmateShipping. Aviso que N será un poco más sombrío, porque vamos, con todo lo que le vivió en el pasado creo que no sería tan inocente que digamos.**

**Si tienes alguna sugerencia, opinión o lo que sea déjame un comentario, para saber si hay alguien allí xD**

**Disclaimer: No poseo pokemon.**


End file.
